


Clutch

by TheDeadlyViper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Steve Just Likes Bucky, Bucky Just Likes Guns, Guns, M/M, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadlyViper/pseuds/TheDeadlyViper
Summary: Steve wants Bucky (For some reason) to teach him how to shoot. I know I've seen this before, but I realized I'd also done this in another fic and wanted to go over it a little more. Pretty sure me and Rogers feel the same way 'cause every time I rewatch the Winter Soldier fight scene I melt into a puddle into the floor. No violence and only rated up for one cuss.





	Clutch

“Can you teach me?” Steve asks. The words are out of his mouth before he can even stop them. He and Bucky are at the S.H.I.E.L.D range. They are there because Fury wanted to get Bucky back up to speed with his newly recovered memory. Steve didn’t need to be there, probably had other stuff he needed to be doing, but he’d said he wanted to watch and even though Bucky had arched a brow, he’d let Steve tag along with him.

And boy is Steve ever glad he had. Watching the sensual way Bucky’s fingers curl around the weapons. It almost makes him dizzy. The perfectly steady way he aims and locks his arm and the recoil doesn’t throw his shot in the slightest. Oh god. It makes Steve’s pulse race. So then he asks. And Bucky pauses as he sets down the semi-auto. For the record, Bucky fucking loves guns. And it’s not like he’s some kind of sicko (probably). He loves guns the way that any artist loves the tools of their chosen trade. The way Steve loves his shield which is a relationship he doesn’t really want to delve into. He’s actually surprised Steve doesn’t sleep with it under his pillow at night. Well, at least he didn’t think so. But he’d never really checked either.

“Teach you...to shoot?” He asks as he turns. He breaks into a grin. “And why do you think Captain America is ever going to need this skill?” And that’s why he’s grinning a little. He has the feeling this has a lot less to do with valuable life skills and much more to do with the effect watching is having on him. It’s been a long time, but that flush of color high up on the blonde’s cheeks pretty much gives it away.

“I don’t know.” Steve mutters. “You never know! What if I like, I don’t know, lose my shield or…” He gesticulated wildly and Bucky chuckles. Once a bad liar, always a bad liar, he thinks.

“Okay. Yeah. I mean, don’t you remember though?” Bucky asks. Steve blinks.

“What? From basic? In like, 1940?” Steve gasps. “Um. I think it’s safe to say that no. I do not. Plus you know exactly how much weapons have changed. Yeah. This stuff looks like...alien tech to me.” Bucky laughs again.

“Yeah. Suppose you have a point there.” He nods. “Okay. If you really want to learn. I’ll show you. Just don’t go all like, trigger happy on me okay? I don’t want to be responsible for that.” He teases.

“I won’t.” Steve says, ever sincere. Bucky carefully chooses what he thinks will be easiest. A Glock and holds it out. Steve hesitates.

“You know you’re gonna have to hold it, right?” He says with a smirk and yes, those words were very specifically chosen.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Steve steels himself and takes the weapon as Bucky gets behind him.

“Okay. Well first of all. Relax.” Bucky murmurs from behind him because Steve’s holding the thing with ramrod straight arms. Bucky slides one hand up his arm. “Loosen up a little.” Steve tries to comply, but if truth be told, he is a little nervous. He’d forgotten the destructive power of these things.

“Okay. So get around the trigger.”  
Steve hesitates again.

“Relax. The safety is still in place. You have to go pull back the pin at the exact same time to even get the trigger back.” Bucky tells him as he gets Steve’s thumb in the proper position to do just that. And well, Steve thinks that’s a definite improvement because he can still remember the days when these things were more like carrying around live firecrackers and there were a lot of accidental injuries.

“Okay.” Bucky very slowly removes his good hand but keeps the metal one around Steve’s hip. “Now, do just what I told you. Get your target. Keep your arms straight, but relaxed. And pull back the pin at the same time as you pull the trigger.”

“M’kay.” Steve aims and he’s definitely not going to wuss out at this point. He aims for the closest target which he thinks is still pretty far away, but thankfully he has perfect vision. He takes a breath and shoots. The recoil still takes him by surprise. He probably could have prevented it and it throws his aim a little and he feels the vibration shuddering up his shoulder. Bucky’s grip tightens on his hip.

“Good, Stevie. Real good. Kinda made you jump a little huh?” He whispers against the back of Steve’s neck.

“Mmm.” Is all Steve can manage to get out. Bucky releases his grip.

“Wanna try again?” He asks. Steve nods. And the next twenty minutes or so, the speed at which Steve catches on is a little scary. He had the feeling if Steve ever decided to trade in his shield for bullets, they’d all be in a whole lot of trouble.

“This is kind of fun.” Steve says and he’d been so close at being dead center at his last attempt.

“Hey. I warned you. No getting all trigger happy on me.” Bucky teases. He gets both arms around him. “Okay. Maybe that’s enough practice for one day.” He says because he’s not sure he’ll be able to stop himself from throwing Steve down right into the grass in a couple of minutes. He kisses the back of Steve’s neck lightly.

“C’mon. I got some more stuff I wanna teach you.” He says.

“Can’t wait.” Steve practically purrs in response.

Later on, Steve tells him the real reason he’d wanted to know how to protect himself in just such a way. Steve is stretched out on his back with Bucky curled up against his shoulder.  
“I guess I just never thought very much about what happened to me after you were gone.” He admits. “ I mean, it wasn’t like I wanted to die. Nothing like that. I just always thought if it were my life or someone else’s….” He trails off for a moment. “You know, if I’d thought you were still alive, I don’t know if I could have done what I did.” It’s the first time Steve has told anyone this. Letting people believe that he was a self-sacrificing hero rather than simply a broken man was so much easier. “So now that you’re here, I think...I think I’d do just about anything to stick around.” He finishes. And Bucky’s not crying. No way. His face is warm and his eyes are just a little bit watery but he’s definitely not crying.

“I think that’s a pretty nice thing to say.” He finally manages. “And by the way, you are a complete sap.” Steve gives a soft laugh.

“Oh, like this is news to you.” He says and Bucky quickly swipes a hand across his face.

“It’s not. Just nice to know you haven’t changed that much.”


End file.
